Night of Truths
by Suzanne Briefs
Summary: After the Death of Evil Buu, Vegeta returns home to a tearfull Bulma, Why?


Night of Truths 

By Suzanne Wolford 

Edited by Sara 

Bulma lay tossing and turning in her bed, unable to sleep. She stretched out one of her arms, placing her hand on the pillow next to her own. She just laid there, staring at the empty space on the other side of the bed. That space belonged to Vegeta, or at least it became his when he came home. Bulma sighed as she wearily glanced over her shoulder at the clock which read 2:34 am. She had realized that even though she had gone to bed at ten, sleep had never come to her. 

She shifted once more under the covers, her eyes glancing around the room before finally landing on the open balcony doors, which were usually open on nice nights like this one. Fond old memories returned to her, images were incorporated to her mind, of Vegeta and how he would come home by means of those open balcony doors. The memories made her recall how Vegeta, on so many nights, would come to her, offering his love,(a side not commonly expressed might I add) in return for her own. Bulma just laid there, recalling memory upon memory, but the most potent memory she could think about, was the night in which Vegeta had come to her, and Trunks had been conceived. 

Once more Bulma's eyes dashed across the walls of the bedroom which had been romantically lighted by the soft, dull yellow shine of the early morning moon. She continued looking about the room, until her eyes finally came to rest on the diamond lights and twinkles of the stars in the deep blue night sky. She could feel it in her heart that he was out there, somewhere, and on his way home. It had been so long. Too long, as a matter of fact, Vegeta should have been home by now. She closed her eyes as one particular memory flashed back into being the memory of when Gokou told her that Vegeta had sacrificed himself in order to rid the world of the evil that possessed him. She recalled how she had screamed at that knowledge. As the memories continued to fill her mind, tears began forming in her eyes, flowing down her soft, pale cheeks, and finally dripping onto her pillow. She was not quite on the verge of sobs, but just to ease her worries, she reached over, and cuddled Vegeta's pillow, using it to blot her tears. 

A calm, gentle breeze came flowing softly from the balcony doorway, chilling the wet spots that the tears had left on her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing to her a figure in the doorway. As she realized the silhouette was Vegeta home at last, she used his pillow to blot away her tears, and smiled weakly. 

Vegeta walked calmly over to her, his strong, masculine figure almost strutting over to her bedside, finally sitting down. Bulma loved it, he had sat down in a position where she was still slightly looking up to him, even though she was sitting up. The place on the bed of which he sat had a beam of moonlight that accented his beautiful facial features, and made his gorgeous eyes glisten like drops of fresh dew on a leaf in the morning. She was almost reluctant to move, and almost regretted it when he leaned close to her, kissed her rosy cheeks, and wrapped his arms around her frail and shaking body. She had almost just wanted to sit and see him there, to just look at the compassion in his eyes, the love that he made so blatantly obvious to her, but to no one else. She wrapped her arms around his, softly whispering, "Vegeta!" in his ears. 

Vegeta stroked a hand through her hair, carefully analyzing each strand lovingly with his fingers, so as not to pull or break a single one. He had the potential to be so gentle when he wanted to. He leaned his face over close, catching a whiff of her sweet smelling hair, before turning her head to face him and kissing her, only pausing for a moment to whisper, "I missed you." 

"Oh, Vegeta, I missed you so!" Bulma gasped, caught up in this moment of love, and holding him tighter to make sure he was really there. As he noticed that new tears were threatening to fall, he clasped her hands in his own, pulled her close, and kissed her with passion, with desire. Bulma pulled away from him, those tears now falling, dripping from her cheeks and landing on the inner thigh of his clothes. "I lost you, oh kame, I lost you, and I almost lost you forever" she paused, kissing him tenderly, "I was so worried that I would never that I would never be able to" 

"Shhh. I am right here, I have missed you, we were separated, but I am here now," said Vegeta, noticing her trembling and trying to soothe her. He took his pillow from Bulma's lap, only to throw it down hard, and say, "Damn it Bulma, now all your senseless blubbering has gotten the good side of my pillow all soggy!" 

"I'm sorry, I" 

"Shhh." Said Vegeta, placing his right forefinger on her cherry red lips. "Shut up and kiss me." He pulled her close, savagely, passionately kissing her tears and cheeks and feeling her soft skin on his lips. Vegeta's innards moaned. He really had missed her, too much to even tell her. He just couldn't find the words. He could feel Bulma's hands on his neck and back, pulling him closer to her. 

"I almost lost you forever," Bulma said, her voice no longer stable, "I almost lost you forever." 

"Jeez, woman!" Vegeta said, almost in a warning tone of voice. He changed his tone, and spoke to her again, "Bulma, it's alright. I am right here now. I am here and I am never going to leave you like that again." He said, pulling her closer, "never." 

"What do you mean by, ' never going to leave you like that again.'?" 

Vegeta released himself from the heavy suit he had been wearing,(yes, you crazed lunatics, he undressed!) and slid under the covers beside Bulma. He brought her close to him, and answered, "That I was going to tell you something that I haven't told you yet and that you needed to know before I lost you forever." 

"What would that be?" asked Bulma, mildly perplexed, and looking into the dark pools that were his eyes. 

"That I love you, Bulma. I love you." He said, pausing to see her reaction, "when I was about to die, I realized that I had never told you that. I remembered being angry with Yamcha for not treating you right. Then I realized what I must have been doing to you. I am sorry that it took death for me to come to that realization." 

"I know you do," Bulma said then, noticing the "what are you talking about?" look Vegeta was giving her, "I have always known that you have loved me. I also knew that your pride and ego wouldn't allow you to show such "weakness." Knowing that what she had just said was true, he let her finish, "I love you, Vegeta." She said, and they embraced one another again. 

She still could not believe what she was hearing this night, and as the night went on, his words kept echoing to her as he whispered, reminding her that he was truly there. Following many "I love you's" they fell asleep in each other's arms, understanding that all that needed to be said had been said, and even if these words were never spoken again, they could still die happy. 

THE END ^_^ 


End file.
